The strongest one
by fanfan123
Summary: She was wanted for her powers. When a new enemy arises, he kidnapped her and plans to use her to be the most powerful wizard in the whole dimension. Her life.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Fanfan123 here! This is my first story and I am sorry if it did not meet your expectations. Hope you all enjoy it!

**Summary:** She was wanted for her powers. When a new enemy arises, he kidnapped her and plans to use her to be the most powerful wizard in the whole dimension. Her life.

The winx and specialist were all the beach, enjoying the cool breeze that blew against them. Helia held flora in his arms as he began to think about his rose: the first time he saw her during Sophomore year, when he immediately fall in love with her. Its love at first sight. She is the reason that he stayed in Red Fountain

'What are you thinking about, helia?' Flora said, looking up towards him.

'Nothing, just thinking about you, my precious flower.' Helia smiled at Flora, beginning to hold her tightly, not wanting to let her go.

'Hey you love birds! It's time to go!' Stella shouted, while she carried her bags. When Bloom received a call from Miss Faragonda, she told bloom with worry to come back to Alfea quickly.

'What's wrong, Stella?' Flora asks, thinking that it's something important. Stella has never looked so worried before.

'Nothing flora, but Miss Faragonda just call, and she said that it is important and to hurry back now.' Bloom answered.

All the winx girls began to climb onto their boyfriend's levabike and began their journey to Alfea. When they reach Alfea, they ran to Miss Faragonda's room.

'Finally, I was thinking what took you so long.' The principal says.

'We are sorry, Miss Faragonda.' Layla said.

'Good, now that you are all here, I need to tell you all something. 17 years ago, a baby was born with the ultimate power. A wizard name Balker wanted this ultimate power. He had tried to capture this baby but failed, she was a princess but Balker wanted this power so much that he destroyed her realm by frozing it. However, the princess's mother Queen Lily unfroze it but she knew that her daughter will not be safe. She went to ask a friend to raise her daughter and she did.'

'But what does this has to do with us?' musa said.

'We have received news that Balker is trying to look for the princess now and you all are my best students. This princess is currently studying in Alfea and she does not know of her past. Your mission is to find the princess and protect her from Balker. When the ultimate power is in the wrong hands, Balker will take over the entire magic dimension!' exclaimed Miss Faragonda.

'We will, miss faragonda, we will stop Balker' bloom said, with confidence.

'Good, I am counting on you all, girls. You can ask the boys for help, if you want, I have already told headmaster Saladin and he agreed. '

'Oh yeah!' Stella whispered with happiness, as they went back to their dorms and the specialist went back to Red Fountain.

Miss Faragonda's pov

The girls will be depressed when I tell them who this girl was. I cannot let Balker capture Flora, I need to keep her safe. It's better if she doesn't know. I must protect her…

One chapter down! Hope you guys like it! Next chapter will be about flora and balker. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I am sorry if chapter 1 is short. I will try to make the other chapters longer! Hope you all enjoy chapter 2! Thanks for all the reviews!

**Summary:** She was wanted for her powers. When a new enemy arises, he kidnapped her and plans to use her to be the most powerful wizard in the whole dimension. Her life.

As the winx were walking to their dorms, flora felt a bit insecure.

'Bloom, did you feel that?' flora asked, looking up at the princess of domino.

'What's that flora? I did not feel anything, it's something wrong?' Bloom answered back.

'Are you feeling well?' layla asked.

'I am alright, maybe it's just something.' Flora looked down and was worried. She did not this kind of feeling before and it's weird to have this feeling that something is going to happen to her.

'Maybe its stress.' The fairy of the dragon flame thought. 'Hey you guys, how about we go for a picnic tomorrow with the boys? Tomorrows Saturday and we are all free!'

'This should help her relieve stress...'bloom thought.

'Oh yeah! I can't wait to see my Brandon again!' Stella exclaimed. She can't wait to see her snookums again and she misses him even though they have met just now in Miss Faragonda's office. 'I'll call him now to see if they can make it!'

'Oh, Stella!' musa laugh.

'Flora, you will be going there too, right?' bloom asked

'Oh, of course, sure thing.' Flora answered. She doesn't know what's wrong with her. A minute ago she has this kind of uneasy feeling, and then all the feelings were gone. The fairy of nature was worried. 'I hope there is nothing wrong during the picnic...'

'Alright! I asked them and they said yes! Great idea you have bloom!' Stella puts her phone into her pocket as she said. 'Sleep well now, girls. Tomorrow we will have a great day!'

'Good night!' The girls said to each other and went to their dorms and sleep

In Darkix...

'Alright then, show me the ultimate power!' Balker said as he looks into his magic crystal ball. 'What? Cannot be found? , Callic! Come here!'

'Yes master?' Callic asked.

'Go to Alfea and find me the ultimate power keeper! I need her! All I know she has tan skin and honey brown hair. You must bring me this girl no matter what!' Balker screamed in anger as he could not see the princess of linphea.

'Yes master, I will go now and look for this princess.' Callic answered as h e starts to walk to the door.

'Oh wait.' Balker said as he looks into his crystal ball again. 'Dilian, dilian my son, are you there?' The crystal ball shows a young teenage man who is about 19 years old. He has straight, black hair and blue-coloured eyes.

'Yes father?' Dillian asked

'I need Callic to look for the one who has the ultimate power. Can you help me do some research on the ultimate power?'

'Of course dad, I will tell you if I find anything.' Dillian answered back.

'Good. Callic, communicate with me if you saw the girl, and capture her and bring her here, is that clear? Oh and take these too, it will produce a sound when the fairy of the ultimate power is nearby.' Balker informed.

'Yes master, I will do a good job for you.' Calic said as he left the room, taking the detector

'When I got this fairy, I will be the most powerful wizard in the whole world! Hahahahaha!'

At Alfea

'Hello boys! You are finally here!' Bloom shouted.

'Hello cupcake, you look beautiful!' Brandon said as soon as he saw his princess.

'You look nice too, snookums!' Stella answered back, knowing that this is going to be a fun day.

'Hi tecna!' Timmy asked. 'You look great!'

'Thanks! You look great too!' Tecna replied

'Why isn't she here yet?' helia thought to himself as he look around the doors of Alfea.

Bloom saw that helia was worried when flora didn't show up and she walked towards him. 'Don't worry, helia, she just need a little more time. She will be down soon'

'Oh, and I thought it was always Stella who will be down soon!' Sky laugh at the joke he made.

' Hahaha, very funny sky!' Stella replied in a funny tone.

'Hello you guys, sorry to keep you all waiting.' Flora said as she walks out of the door of Alfea.

'Flora! You are finally here! I thought you are not coming!' Helia rushed to his girlfriend's side and kissed her hand.

'Yes, I am here, helia!' flora answered as she give helia a hug.

'I love you, my beautiful flower.'

'I love you too!'

'Oh come on, let's go now!' Stella screams in a happy voice. All the winx climb onto their boyfriend's levabike and went to the park.

Flora's pov

Why do I always have this feeling? Why does this feeling make me scared and frighten, like something is going to happen to me. Why? Should I tell Helia about this?

Normal pov

'Are you okay? My beautiful flower?' Helia asked straight away when he realised that flora was looking down.

'Oh, nothing.'

'Really?'

Flora paused for a moment and thought 'maybe I should tell helia about this.'

'Helia, when we reached the park, can I talk to you for a moment, I mean alone?' flora asked

'Of course, sure.' Helia answered back even though he did not know what is going on.

'Thank you, helia.' Flora answered with a smile on her face.

'When you need me, I will be there for you...'

'Thank you helia, I love you. I always feel secure when you are around.' Flora replied as she tightens her grip around helia.

Helia smiled as he saw flora tightening her grip around him. He began to feel worried what flora was going to say later.

After a few minutes, the heroes and fairies reach the park and began to settle down. Flora looks at the gang and began to pull helia somewhere where the winx could not hear what they are talking about.

'Helia, when you guys went back to Red Fountain, I have this feeling. Scare, frighten, and hurt. I don't know helia, I really don't know. It is that something is going to happen to me?' flora said as tears flowed down her cheeks, she has never been so scared before.

'Its okay flora it's okay. I will protect you. Maybe this isn't real?' helia answered back but feel shocked. What will happen to his girlfriend?

'But helia, this feeling makes me feel that something is going to happen to me, remember what Miss Faragonda tell us yesterday? About the lost princess and Balker, I don't know, I have this feel that I was related to this case.'

'Don't worry flora, maybe it's not true. I will protect you from now, I will keep an eye on you and keep you safe, and I can't live without you.'

'Me too helia, I don't want anything to happen to everyone, especially you helia.'

'Alright clam down now. I will protect you, I promise. Nothing can get in the way of me protecting you!'

'Thank you helia!' flora said as they both hug.

Helia showed a small smile on his face. This is the first time his girlfriend have this kind of feeling. He was worried about her and swears that he will not let anyone hurt her.

Helia's pov

I cannot let anyone hurt her. I must protect her and nothing can stop me from protecting her. She is my life and I can't live without her. I will protect her even if it cost my life...

Chapter 2 down! Hope you guys like it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long for me to update, anyway thanks for the reviews! I am sorry if chapter 1 or 2 is a bit short. Enjoy!**

**Summary:** She was wanted for her powers. When a new enemy arises, he kidnapped her and plans to use her to be the most powerful wizard in the whole dimension. Her life

Flora pushed helia away gently as she started to think that the winx might be worried about them as they took quite long. She look at helia as she start to hold his hand and led him back to where the winx and the specialist were.

'Come, helia, the guys and girls might be worried about us.' She replied as she led him.

'Alright.' Helia smiled at flora as both of them began to walk towards the group.

While flora and helia went back, they didn't know that they were being watched a few metres away. Callic hid behind a tree as soon as he saw a girl with honey brown hair and emerald eyes and a boy with long, blue- black hair and blue eyes. As soon as the detector had started to 'ring', he began to hide behind the tree so that the girl and boy could not hear the detector. He listened to their conversation as they start to talk.

'So, the girl's name is flora, she must have the ultimate power as the detector rings… she must be the one, I better go and tell my master the good news now.' Callic thought as he began to communicate with his master as soon as flora and helia went away.

In Darkix…

Balker walked around in frustration as he could not see the princess of linphea. He pinned his hopes on Callic that he would find her quickly.

' Master, master, can you hear me?' Callic start to appear in Balker's crystal ball.

'Can you find her?' Balker asked.

'Yes, master, I found her. Her name is flora and she is a nature fairy.' Callic replied.

'Good! Capture her as soon as possible and bring her to me. You have done well, Callic.'

'Thank you master.' Callic said as his image disappears from the crystal ball.

'Finally! After all this years, I have found her! As soon as I got the ultimate power, I will be the most powerful wizard in the whole world! HAHAHAHAHA!'

At the park (after 2 hours)

'What a day! It almost sunset already!' Layla said as Nabu held her in his arms.

'You bet! Let's pack up and go! We still have to fulfill the mission that Miss faragonda gave us!' Techna said.

'Oh right! 'Timmy answered.

'Oh, and we could use the help of our greatest boyfriends, right, snookums? Stella asked.

'Right!' Brandon laugh as all of them made their way back to Alfea.

'Helia, let's go' Flora said as she grabbed helia's hand and went for the bike.

At alfea...

"Bye guys! Thanks for today!" layla called out, as the winx wave to the Specialists as they went back to Red Fountain. Helia took a second look at flora and flora smiled at him.

Flora...meet me at the park... A voice suddenly called out.

'Is that helia?' flora thought.

' emm, girls, I will be right back.' Flora said out as soon as she heard the voice and began to run towards the park.

'Wait flora, do you want me to go with you?' layla shouted.

'You guys go up first, I will go after flora.' Layla said

'Alright, be careful!' bloom answered.

'Okay' layla started to run after flora.

At the park…

Flora…flora…

'Is that you, helia?' flora shouted out. She have never been alone in the park before, not since the incident when she was five years old. Flora started to fell frighten and began to look for the person that called her, with her hands on her shoulders as she felt the wind.

'Alright, it's time to strike now.' Callic thought as he saw the nature fairy walking around.

'Hello there.' Callic started to talk to flora as she turn back.

'Who...o …are y...ouuu..?' flora stammered as she saw a guy, all dress in black.

'My dear, you are coming with me to my master's home, he needs you.' Callic said as a small smile appears on his face.

'No...No thanks.' Flora stammers as she looks at the man and instantly has a dislike for him.

'Well, if you are not going to, i 'm going to make you to!' Callic said as he starts to form a big circle and it flew to flora. As it hits her, it starts to make her weak and drain her energy. Flora screams as she collapses, unconscious. Callic look at flora and pick her up, and started to teleport her to darkix.

Back with layla…

' AH!' layla heard as she was reaching the park.

'FLORA!' she scream as she a familiar voice screamed.

Layla ran towards the sound that she heard, when she reached there, she couldn't see anyone, especially flora. Layla begin to find flora when she found her bracelet on the ground.

'No, no, no!' tears began to roll down her cheeks, 'not flora, where is she?'

Layla ran back to alfea, ready to break the news to the winx.

In darkix…

'I am back master.' Callic said as he hold flora in his arms.

'Good job, Callic. Now place her there and tie her up!' Balker said in excitement as he called his son in his crystal ball. 'Dillian, come to Darkix tomorrow, I got a surprise for you.'

'Yes dad and I have done some research on the ultimate power, but I can't find anything' Dillian answered in disappointment. As he look up, he saw Callic tying up a girl with honey brown hair and tan skin. Dillian immediately grown a liking towards the girl.

' Dad, who is that?' Dillian asked.

'The keeper of the ultimate power. HAHAHA!'

At alfea

'Girls, girls, girls!' layla shouted while all the winx is in bloom and flora's room.

'Whoa, whoa, cool down, what happen, where's flora?' Stella asked

'Layla, what happened?' techna said as she help layla to sit down as layla catch her breath.

'Flora…. Flora's missing!'

'What?' musa yelled as she heard what layla said.

'I don't know… I really don't know...' layla said as the tears started to form in her eyes. 'When I reach there, I heard flora scream, and when I reached the place where flora should be, she was gone! All I found is her bracelet. 'No… it's my fault! I should have run faster and I might see her! It's all my fault!' layla sobbed as the other consoled her.

'Layla, it's not your fault! No one wants this to happen!' musa consoled layla as she was thinking what happen to flora.

'Should we tell helia?' bloom cast a worried look at Stella.

'We will tell him tomorrow, and we should tell Miss Faragonda immediately, now!' Stella said as she started to run to Miss Faragonda's office, while the others follow her behind.

In Miss Faragonda's office

'Why do I feel so much negative energy? Something is certainly wrong, I can feel it.' Miss Faragonda thought as she open her eyes as soon as she heard the sound of knocking on the door.

'Come in' Miss Faragonda said.

'Miss faragonda, Miss Faragonda' Stella said as she walked in, followed by the rest.

'What are wrong girls? Where's flora' Miss Faragonda asked as soon as she didn't see flora, she immediately knew that something is up.

'I don't know, I really don't know, when we came back from the park; flora ran to the park again. Layla ran after her and then...' techna started.

'I heard her scream. I really don't know what wrong so I went faster. When I reach there, flora was gone and I found her bracelet on the ground.' Layla hold back her tears as she revealed the truth. How she wish that it was her who disappear instead of flora.

'I knew that this will happen' miss faragonda whispered as she sigh, she is going to tell them about the princess.

'I think I know what happen to flora.'

The winx look at her in puzzlement, as she sighs.

'17 years ago, a princess was born with the ultimate power.'

'What does this have to do with flora?' techna asked.

'The princess's realm is linphea. The keeper of the ultimate power is flora.' Miss Faragonda nodded as she explains.

'What!'

'No way!'

'Isn't flora's mother called rosella, instead of lily?' layla asked, hopping that Miss Faragonda was wrong.

'Queen Lily is flora's natural mother. She asked rosella to take care of flora when Balker invades linphea as he wanted flora. Lily was a friend of mine and I introduce rosella to her, as I believe that rosella will take good care of flora.'

'Wait, does this means that you know flora's the keeper of the ultimate power long ago?' musa asked Miss Faragonda.

'Yes. I didn't want her to know as I'm afraid that she will be in more danger when she knew it. I believe that Balker got her and his hideout is in Darkix. Winx, please find flora and bring her back.'

'We will, miss faragonda,' techna said with confidence.

'Alright winx, it's up to us to save flora. We will go and ask the specialist for help tomorrow. I'm worried how helia will react.'

Alright, chapter 3 is finish! I will be updating chapter 4 soon! Please review!


End file.
